This grant is requested to support the writing, editing, printing, and distribution of the 5th Edition of Cerebrovascular Research Status Report. The purpose of this status report is to provide a review including bibliographic citations of the current status of various aspects of cerebrovascular disease. The subjects to be covered would include clinical examinations; laboratory studies including arteriography, isotope brain scan, flow studies, computerized tomography; surgical treatment including endarterectomy and bypass surgery; medical treatment including anticoagulant and antiplatelet therapy; pathology; epidemiology, as well as others as required. United States authorities would be asked to prepare these reports on their field of expertise. This report would be the fifth in a series. The first two appeared in July, 1961, and July 1965, and were edited by the late Dr. James O'Leary; the third and fourth were edited by the applicant, Dr. Robert G. Siekert, and they appeared in July, 1971, and January, 1976. The present report is planned to appear in the first quarter of 1980.